Lonceng, dan Sanjiegun
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Bercerita tentang dua manusia yang suka berantem tiba-tiba akrab/ DLDR/ sumari kacau/ ada guest dari anak SW


**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Ling Tong tsunder kayaknya rame :v

 **Genre:** Romansa abal

 **Rate:** T+++ kali ye

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei

Lonceng, dan Sanjiegun

Selamat Membaca

Di taman belakang sekolah, tepatnya di bawah pohon sakura, terdapat sepasang manusia sedang tertidur dengan pulas, mereka adalah anak asuh Lu Meng selain Lu Xun, dan Zhu Ran, si lonceng sama si kurus dari WU, _plak!_ Wadaoh, siapa yang ngelempar naskah ini? Ling Tong jangan bangun dulu kalian udah _so sweet_ gitu TIDUR LAGI di bahunya Gan Ning. Ling Tong yang udah berdiri jongkok menghadap Gan Ning.

Chu

Ling Tong mencium pipi Gan Ning. Saat mau berdiri kerah bajunya ditarik sama Gan Ning, Gan Ning mencium bibir Ling Tong. Mata Ling Tong membulat, lalu mendorong tubuh Gan Ning.

"Apa-apain tadi ternyata lu udah bangun?!" tanyanya sedikit menyentak, tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya, Mukanya merah.

"Kau duluan yang memulai." Pelan-pelan Gan Ning mendekat ke Ling Tong.

"Ma-mau apa lu?"

Tangan kanan Gan Ning mengelus pipi Ling Tong lembut, "Kalau mukamu merah begitu lucu juga."

"Kalian ngapain?" Gan Ning sama Ling Tong pucet lalu melihat ke sumber suara.

 _ANNJERR! SI_ FIRE LOVERS _!_

Tercyduk bermesuman di bawah pohon sakura.

Gan Ning sama Ling Tong langsung berdiri.

"Lagi.. latihan drama!"

"IYA! Pa Liu Bei nyuruh bikin drama."

"Ohh~ kalau gitu kita maen kembang api dulu ya," Lu Xun sama Zhu Ran ngangguk-ngangguk terus pergi.

Ling Tiong menghembuskan nafas lega. "Mereka mau main api ga liat keadaan lingkungan."

"Ya, mereka berdua kan _pyromania_."

"Balik ke asrama yuk,"

"Kitakan beda kamar."

"Gue bukan mau ngajak ke kamar, tapi gue mau bikin mie di lobi asrama." Mulut Gan Ning membentuk huruf O sesudah mendengar pernyataan 'sahabatnya' itu.

"Tapi katanya, gas di asrama abis, makan di kafe aja yuk."

"Eh? ga- ga ah gue lagi bokek."

"Gue yang teraktir."

"BENERAN?!" Ling Tong loncat, kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Gan Ning matanya berbinar-binar.

"I-iya.."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar sekolah, di deket gerbang sekolah di cegat sama Sun Jian, Sun Jian memperhatikan mereka berdua, merasa aneh dengan kedua anak-anaknya ini, dengan insting kebapakannya Sun Jian bertanya pada anak-anaknya.

Sun Jian merasa aneh melihat ekspresi senyum yang kelewat bahagia di wajah Ling Tong. "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Ke kafe aWUg deket sini."

Sun Jian melihat tangan Ling Tong, dan Gan Ning berpegangan. "Kalian masih _single_ kan?"

Gan Ning sama Ling Tong ngangguk barengan.

"Yaudah sono."

Setelah lepas dari jeratan Sun Jian, melewati gang sempit yang gelap, dan melewati warung remang-remang, mereka sampai di bawah kolong jembatan, tempat stand berupa gerobak yang biasa nongol di anim, jajanan enak, hangat dan murah, bentar katanya kafe kok?

"Ara, ternyata yang dateng Gan Ning sama Ling Tong."

Gan Ning sama Ling Tong, diem, kucek-kucek mata bahwa apa yang mereka lihat sekarang bukan palsu maupun dosa yang tertinggal di bumi.

"Kalian jangan gitu ayo duduk-duduk." Kai menepuk-nepuk dua kursi dengan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu kerja di sini?"

"Karena aku merelakan diriku untuk bekerja disini.. bukan bukan aku kerja _part time_ disini."

"Beneran mau makan disini Ning?"

"Yaaa.. naskah berkata begitu."

"Kalian jangan malu-malu ANJING gitu dong, ada Ka Zhou Yu sama Bu Xiaoqiao."

"Iye iye tapi ga usah menekankan kata ANJING dong."

Gan Ning sama Ling Tong pun pasrah, mau tidak mau makan disitu.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Kai dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Dengar ye, hari senin jangan bikin gosip yang aneh-aneh."

"Udah dibilangin kalo kalian pacaran jangan malu malu INU gitu, contoh Zhu Ran sama Lu Xun, makan satu mangkok aja mau."

"Ga, ga, itu Lu Xun terlalu polos kadang, mukanya suka 11 12 sama orang bego."

"Kai, gue mau pesen sashimi aja, Ling kamu mau pesen apa?"

"Ciee aku-kamu~"

"Diem lu fujo bezat."

"G-ga aku cuman ingin minum yang anget aja, ada saran Kai?"

"Oh~ kalo **** itu dia saran dari kami."

Ling Tong menatapnya dengan wajah tidak bisa diidentifikasi.

"Salah ya? Aku kan nyaraninnya teh susu anget, kok disensor?"

Wajah Ling Tong kembali seperti semula. "Oh~ teh susu anget, kirain paan, yaudah gue mau teh susu anget aja."

"OKE! Satu sashimi, satu teh susu anget~"

Selagi menunggu pesanan jadi, Ling Tong memainkan sumpit yang menganggur di tempatnya, tangannya menggerakkan sumpit itu seperti menulis sesuatu.

"Bu Xiaoqiao, aku mau pesan 2 baozi, minumnya 2 teh hangat saja."

"Tumben ada pasangan _straight_ yang tahu tempat ini," Kai senyum sumringah, "karena akhir-akhir ini kami selalu mendapat pasangan yang 'agak' aneh, dari dunia lain."

Mereka diem, hanya ada suara air mengalir, dan pisau yang tetancap di talenan.

"Nah, silahkan dimakan sashiminya~ dan menikmati the susu angetnya."

"Terima kasih."

" _Itadakimasu_." Gan Ning melahap sashiminya, Ling Tong menatap sashimi itu dengan tatapan kosong, tapi ada rasa kepengen juga.

Gan Ning yang peka dengan tatapan kepengen Ling Tong, langsung menyodorkan sepotong sashimi padanya. "Kalau lu mau bilang aja, jangan natepin sashimi gua seakan sashimi ini bakal ngabur dari piring."

Muka Ling Tong memerah. "Eng-Enggak gue ga pengen sama sashimi elu, lanjut makan aja."

"Asli? Ini tinggal tiga potong lagi."

"E-enggak lanjut makan aja."

Jiiiii…

Ling Tong melihat kesekelilingnya, mukanya makin merah. "Ka-kalian ngapain ngeliatin gue gitu banget!" Ling Tong nunjuk Zhunei. "lu juga jangan pasang muka kalem minta ditabok ala Pa Zhuge Liang!"

Kai menepuk pundak Ling Tong. "Yang peka pertahanin jangan disia-siain." tepukan bahu, dan perkataan Kai bukannya membantu malah bikin Ling Tong menyumputkan muka merahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya.

Gan Ning menatap Kai dengan wajah tidak diidentifikasi.

"APA? Gue salah ngomong lagi?"

Gan Ning geleng-geleng aja, terus lanjut makan satu potong, lalu pandangannya teralih ke Ling Tong. "Tong, mau ga sashiminya?" tanyanya sambil nyeruput teh susu anget punya Ling Tong dengan wajah watados.

Ling Tong masih menutup mukanya, Ling Tong geleng-geleng.

Gan Ning menghela nafas berat. "Malu tuh sama pasangan _straight_ di samping, lu kek cewe aja."

Ling Tong masih menutup mukanya. Gan Ning mencoba melepas kedua tangan Ling Tong yang masih merekat pada mukanya.

"Permisi pasanan kami kenapa belum datang?" pertanyaan dari Lai Yin menyadarkan Zhou Yu, Xiaoqiao, dan Kai yang masih fokus sama ftv di depan mereka.

"Ini!" Xiaoqiao langsung menaruh dua mangkuk baozi, dan 2 gelas teh hangat di depan Zhunei, dan Lai Yin, setelah itu Xiaoqiao menaruh pesanan, Xiaoqiao kembali fokus dengan tontonannya.

GNLT

"Ling Tong, lepasin tangannya." Perlahan tapi pasti Ling Tong menurunkan tangannya. Mata Ling Tong merah.

"WAYOLO! Gan Ning bikin Ling Tong nangis, nanti Pa Sun Jian marah lho~"

"Gue salah apa?" Gan Ning melihat ke Zhou Yu, Zhou memperagakkan gaya makan pake sumpit, terus nyium bibir Xiaoqiao. Kai ngegasp, terus ngasih jempol ke Gan Ning sambil ngangguk. "… jadi gue kudu ngelakuin _mouth to mouth_? Kai ngangguk-ngangguk antusias, _dasar fujo bezat_ , rutuknya dalam hati.

"Lu beneran ga mau sashiminya? Udah gue sisain," Ling Tong masih geleng-geleng. "kalo gitu, habis ini lu boleh gebuk si Zhou Yu, dia yang nyuruh."

Gan Ning memakan sisa sashiminya yang sudah dicelupkan ke kecap asin, mengunyahnya setelah dirasa sudah cukup, Gan Ning menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Ling Tong.

"Ahhnn.."

Yang nonton ngegasp dadakan, ga percaya ide sarap yang mereka kasih beneran dicoba. Sementara pasangan yang disebelahnya, mereka di dunianya sendiri.

"Gan.. Ning, berhenmmhn.."

Zhou Yu ngelus dada.

Xiaoqiao ngegasp.

Kai diam mematung, _yang 'gini' aja soswit, gue kapan?_

Gan Ning melepaskan ciumannya. "Sashiminya enak?" Gan Ning menutup mulutnya, mukanya merah.

Ling Tong diam meloading dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. mukanya berubah merah, terus ngangguk. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk sadar. "Naa, udah sore nih, kalian ga pulang ke asrama?"

"Lu sendiri?"

"Guekan pulangnya bareng Ka Zhou Yu, sama Bu Xiaoqiao.. lagipula besok masih libur."

"Yaudah, Ling Tong ayo pulang, Ini uangnya." Gan Ning menarik tangan Ling Tong, lalu pergi.

"TERIMA KASIH DATENG LAGI YA~" Kai diem, lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya, _gue ditinggal sama ni 2 pasang, JAHAT! Gue juga ingin gini!_ Rengeknya dalam hati.

GNLT

Ling Tong melepaskan genggaman Gan Ning. "Lu gamau di pegang tangannya?"

Ling Tong geleng-geleng. "Ka-kalau mau menggenggam tangan itu jangan di pergelangan tangan, sakit.. HA-HARUSNYA GINI!" Ling Tong menempelkan telapak tangan kananya ke telapak tangan kiri Gan Ning, lalu menggengamnya erat. Gan Ning tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi lu maunya gini? Bilang aja, hehe."

"Hmph."

Chu

Ling Tong mencium pipi Gan Ning lagi. "U-udah, impaskan? Jadi jangan lakukan lagi yang seperti tadi, memalukan."

"Habis, lu malu-malu gitu, kalo mau bilang aja."

"I-iya deh."

Akhirnya mereka pun pulang ke asrama sambil berpegangan tangan, sesekali bercanda di sore hari.

Orang-orang menyebut mereka _rival_.

Tapi sebenernya mereka bukan sekedar _rival._

Haa~ aku kasian sama Mbah Lu Meng harus mengasuh mereka, yang kadang akrab kadang minta minta di sodok pake tongkat biliard punya Guo Jia.

Sekian dari kami terima kasih sudah membaca cerita langka ini, saya Okuni narator sementara mengucapkan terima kasih.

END

HUWAA~! Udah lama ga bikin cerita romansa yaoi :v, jadi makin kangen sama fendem senbas. jadi ingin bikin Zhu Ran sama Lu Xun~ :3 tadinya mau ret M kopas dari cerita yang aku tulis di binder beberapa bulan lalu tapi kertas binder ga ketemu :") jadi cuman gini deh, tadinya mau dilebihin tapi.. puasa :v kiding sebenernya ini cerita lama ntah dari kapan

 _see you again~_


End file.
